Danganronpa: Sink into this new life of despair
by CiNagi-HopexX
Summary: Despair is still looking for victims each year. Now is the turn of 14 sudents to kill each other while they are studying inside a cruise. Will this students work together to defeat despair, or will they die like the previous victims?
1. Prologue

Finally, my dream came true... Well, our dream. Since Naoko and I got accepted to this awesome school, _Hope's Peak Academy,_ where only the people who are the best at their talent can have a bright future once they graduate.

It all began when I got a letter where it said that I've been chosen because I am the **Ultimate Extreme Athlete.** It also said that I had to go to the seaport where our cruise was waiting.

My name is Nozomi Akamatsu, I'm 18 years old, I wanted all my life to be somebody useful, not only being just a clumsy girl who can't do anything right, well; except the fact that I'm the best at doing extreme sports just like snowboarding, motocross, skydiving, etc. I had a few problems in telling my mother about the acceptation, she said that the school was nothing but despair to the whole world. I didn't know if she was talking about mathematics because that subject sure IS despair! Anyways, here I was, packing my things in a little suitcase that my stepfather gave me, glancing one last time at my room, I was ready to get out when my old brother greeted me, he was smiling brightly despite he was all serious towards everything.

"Nozomi, good morning! Do you have your tickets already?!" He asked while I nodded quickly, looking at my brother's clothing. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a dark blue tie and black clean shoes; his light browned hair was super clean and fixed up.

"Oi, Naoko; why are you dressed like that? We're going to the seaport, not to see the Queen of England". I said joking as I started to tousle his hair. He groaned lightly and fixed what I did with his hair.

"Hey, we're going to a public place and I can't go with common and imperfect clothes. Like you are wearing". Naoko said the last statement while he was looking at me from up to down. This is one of the disadvantages of having a brother who is the **Ultimate Perfectionist;** he always criticized me about my clothes, teeth, bedroom… even he organizes his things by alphabet and colors.

"I'm not having this conversation again with you Naoko! Just shut up and let's go!" I continued, my hands turning into fists as I walked towards the door and went outside. I didn't say goodbye to my mother since she was working along with my stepfather, but they knew we had to leave despite my mother's ignored warnings.

We arrived where the cruise was and we saw other teenagers in the distance talking to their families before the cruise departure. Then, a couple of minutes later, the captain told us to go inside; starting the journey to the school's second campus.

As all the students were walking towards the ship, a girl with black hair and white outfit appeared in front of us, she looked like an 18 year old teenager.

"Hello guys! My name is Celene and I'll be your teacher during all this year". She said as she gestured us to enter, once I stepped inside, I felt dizzy and weak all of a sudden. I never experienced dizziness when I was in any boat. I was losing consciousness as I heard my brother yell in concern; next I heard a strange laughter.

* * *

 **FORM FOR YOU TO SYOC!**

Hey everyone! I'd like to create this new story with unique and originals OCs, the number of these new students will be 14 in total. So, if you want to add your OC to this story, I will put a form for you to fill with your OC's information. This will be after the events of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. You can add 2 characters maximum. What I wrote there was the prologue.

Full name: Here if you want, your OC can have a canon last name, but you have to mention if he/she is a relative of that certain character. (Example: Daisuke Souda is Kazuichi's son/brother/nephew, etc.)

Gender:

Age:

Personality: Here you can be as original as you like, giving your character an unusual behavior. You know what I mean 7u7, explain it clear and don't forget any detail.

Appearance: Mention all the important details about their physique; be descriptive as possible, even if the character has tattoos or a mark, including clothes he/she is wearing.

Likes/Dislikes: You can add strange things like if the character likes to eat rice with ketchup.

Ultimate Talent: Try to write one that it doesn't appear in the first and second game.

Relationships (optional): If you want to be friends with another OC, tell me and we'll contact the owner. The same goes if you want your character to be mean with a certain someone.

There are already 2 OCs, so now I need 12, that way we can make a wonderful story. You can fill this form in the reviews or by PM, thanks and I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!

Students:

Nozomi D. Akamatsu – Ultimate Extreme Athlete.

Naoko Akamatsu – Ultimate Perfectionist.

Next chapter: The beginning of a new level of despair.


	2. The Ultimates Pt1

"I-Is she dead?"

"Don't say stupid things like that!"

"I shook her shoulders but she didn't move at all!"

"Shhh! She's waking up."

I awoke feeling a bit disoriented; what I could see once my eyes were fully open was a girl with black hair and red glasses looking at me with a concern look on her face, the girl then smiled brightly.

"Thank Goodness, she's still alive". She said in relief as she helped me to sit down in a couch nearby. I frowned a bit due to the headache I was starting to have.

"Aww! I thought you really died!" A noisy girl with violet hair said next, clearly disappointed. It was strange… Who were these people? Why they thought I was dead? What's going on? I began to panic and asked.

"Where are… we?"

"In a cruise, we are heading to Hope's Peak Academy." My brother said far away from the group, after that, a silence filled the air as we were looking at each other, some faces seemed to be friendly, but others… if you wanted to live you had to stay away from them.

"Was I the only one unconscious?" I continued to ask. Just to make sure it was my head's problem and there was nothing weird about this situation.

"No, we all fell unconscious as well once we stepped inside this place. But don't worry; it must be the cruise movement." The same girl with glasses replied in a calm tone, giving me a glass of water. I nodded and started to drink.

"…If we are going to be classmates, we'll need to introduce ourselves, don't you think?" A green eyed boy suggested, everyone agreed and a blue eyed girl started to talk.

"Alright! Let me speak first! My name is Zokuwa Tanbou, this school chose me due to my talent! I'm the Ultimate Reporter, which means all the things you say are news to me! I like gossip you know." She said with enthusiasm.

"I see, so you are very nosy." Naoko said a bit rude, this made Zokuwa's face turn red in anger.

"Is too sad that you don't want to know what's happening in the world!" She retorted and crossed her arms pouting.

"I don't need to." He said pouting as well. Before Zokuwa continued fighting with Naoko, the same green eyed boy from earlier spoke next.

"I'm Kousuke Natsuo, ultimate Herpetologist…" The tone of his voice was very calm and quiet. I looked at him and I could see scars in his forearms.

"What happened to you?" I asked while pointing to his injuries, he looked at them too and lifted his head again.

"Snakebites… I can't complain about them, though. These are bites out of love." He explained and everyone present was shuddering at the thought.

"That's just crazy!" Zokuwa exclaimed scared. To prevent the herpetologist boy talking, the black haired girl made her introduction.

"... My name's Ami Oyamada, I'm the Ultimate Psychologist." After those words, she didn't say anything else and just looked at us to continue talking.

"Well, my name's Nozomi Akamatsu and this is my brother Naoko." I said and smiled brightly. Zokuwa nodded and asked what our talents were.

"I'm the Ultimate Extreme Athlete." I replied with pride and excitement. Naoko looked away and said nothing, I nudged him to gain his attention, he glanced at me irritated and decided to speak.

"I'm the Ultimate Perfectionist." He muttered clearly annoyed for some reason… Geez, why was he like that? … A mocking smile appeared on Zokuwa's face and she retorted.

"You say you're perfectionist but your appearance and your way of talk totally suck!" Naoko's face turned 50 shades of red in anger, walking towards her, he replied.

"I'll. Kill you… I swear."

"Hey! No violence here guys!" A high pitched voice yelled and we saw a little girl with a gray skirt, white shirt and black shoes in front of us.

"Who are you?!" Kousuke asked, a bit surprised due to the girl's sudden appearance.

"Huh? I'm Celene and I'll be your teacher! Thanks for paying attention to me, little fools!" She shouted while moving her arms in the air fast.

"Teacher?" The psychologist asked.

"Tell me dear, how a little girl like you got the job to teach?" The reporter kneeled beside the girl. Taking out a notebook in the process.

"Don't call me dear! I wanted to tell you that you should go to meet the rest of your classmates… They are seeing the installations of the cruise." She commanded and with that, the girl disappeared, leaving us no choice but to meet everyone else. Naoko suggested going separate ways. Of course he was a little antisocial.

* * *

We walked through the long hallway; we didn't see anyone much to Naoko's relief. A few minutes later I heard the sounds of drawers opening and closing, these sounds were emitted from the kitchen. I entered and saw a young girl moving as fast as she could around the whole kitchen, probably looking for some food. She even was throwing things away and I tried to evade them, I approached to her and tapped her shoulder gently. She screamed in surprise as she turned around, grabbing a big spoon as a weapon.

"S-Sorry for scaring you! I'm just here to say hello." I said and smiled while putting her hand with the spoon down.

"Hello… I-I'm Yasumiko Kona." She said, almost whispering and smiled a bit at us.

"I can see you are looking for something, right?" I asked trying not to sound like a gossiper.

"I'm looking for some ingredients… I'm baking a cake." Yasumiko replied and continued to throw things aside until she finally found what she needed and started cooking, forgetting that we were still in front of her. She turned on the mixer and a loud sound filled the kitchen.

"Um… My name's Nozomi Akamatsu!" I shouted, hoping she could hear but she didn't. She turned her head and shouted back.

"What?!"

"Why don't you just turn off the mixer?!" Naoko yelled in anger and turned off the machine himself. This caused the girl to frown.

"Sorry… What did you say?" Yasumiko said, lowering her head in embarrassment. I went to her side and replied.

"Is ok, I said that my name's Nozomi Akamatsu. The Ultimate Extreme Athlete." The brunette's eyes shone with curiosity but then she grimaced.

"Sounds scary, I wouldn't want to do that kind of sports anytime soon."

"Don't worry, as long as you have the right equipment, you'll be safe." I replied smiling in the process, Yasumiko smiled back. Naoko then decided to open his mouth.

"I see… Oh and I'm the Ultimate Baker." She said, this time cheerfully.

"Are you done already? We have more students to meet." Naoko interrupted rudely. He was standing with his arms crossed in the door's entrance. I glared at him but then turned my gaze to the baker who turned on the mixer again. I sighed.

"I guess, I'll see you later." I mumbled to myself as we exited the kitchen. After I scolded my brother for not introducing himself to Yasumiko, he said that he will meet the rest of our classmates by himself.

So, here I was, walking without a certain destination, until I saw a dark brown haired girl stepping out of one of the cruise cabins. She turned her head and her blueish green orbs stared into mine. I waved at her.

"Oh, hello, I was just investigating here. What's your name?" She asked while closing the door.

"I see… I'm Nozomi Akamatsu, and you?" I replied, not saying anything at all after all. I'm not that talkative with strangers.

"I'm Kagami Hyata, the Ultimate Hacker." She said in a calm tone. I was surprised about her talent. Something told me to be careful with her. I don't know why, she seems to be a nice person.

"Oh, is a good talent… I'm the Ultimate Extreme Athlete." I replied quietly. Kagami raised an eyebrow and looked at my head.

"That explains the skydiving glasses on your head. Anyways, I have to go. It was nice to meet you." She said and she walked away before I could reply. Everything about this whole situation was weird. And it was just the beginning.

The next place I went was the ballroom. I opened the door and I was welcomed by a loud shout.

"Why does everyone keep teasing me about my height?!" After she said that, a quiet laughter was followed. I sighed as I was preparing to introduce myself to my new classmates.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait ;n;.

I hope you like it :) thanks for the people who sent me their OCs :)


End file.
